The Book of Ideas
by Day-Week
Summary: Amy finds a peculiar book in the new book store. Curiosity gets the better of her and mimics the pages information in a private location. Little did she know she'll have an audience, of which likes what they see. Maybe a little too much? AU to Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis (One-Shot only!)


**Viewers Digression is Advised:** One-shot contains high adult content. Rated +18. I'm not responsible for young audiences reading my stories. Bashing and ill manner comments won't be tolerated. Read at your own risk!

 _Image created by Fentonxd (amazing DeviantART artist that creates 3D models)_

 **SEGA owns all characters and rights**.

* * *

 **The Book of Ideas**

It's a bright sunny day on the island. All the fellow mobians are enjoying a peaceful afternoon. Eggman has taken a break of attacking the blue hedgehog for a few days. Getting tired of failing all the time. Sonic was taken back of his sudden halt but accepts it. Though he still thinks that he'll launch an attack soon. Being all jumpy and skittish. Sonic and friends were minding their own business. Sonic out on a run, Tails in his workshop or chatting with his crush Zooey, and Knuckles air punches to stay in shape. As for Amy and Sticks, they visit a good friend Perci the Bandicoot. All the girls chat about random things.

It's been a few months since the village has seen any action from your basic enemies. Eggman on a a few days break. Giving the sonic team some relaxation, Orbot and Cubot floating around the island for who knows what, the other baddies are away, and lastly Shadow's recent attempt to pound Sonic into oblivion. After being manipulated by Eggmans footage and tiring to destroy the universe, he's become scarce on the island.

The girls were sitting in Perci's living room, chatting and doing girlish things. They got a chance to go shopping out in the village. There was a new book store that opened up the other day. Well Amy and Perci were interested in the books, Sticks was rambling on how the government will brainwash them all from the evil papers with black ink. Amy giggles at her friends antics. Use to her crazy words and some what truthful logic.

The books come in a variety of sizes, colors, and themes. Perci was in the mechanical section as Sticks was running around the shop. Amy was looking through each shelf. Glancing at the the spines of endless titles. None seem to peek her interest till she saw this hard black shiny covered book. It was thick and has hot pink cursive writing on the black texture. She picked it out of curiosity. To her surprise it was a sex book. Amy's face becomes red as Knuckles fur. She wasn't expecting to pick up an adult type of literature, let alone one be sold here in general. 365 Sex Positions is the title. Showing two mobians in an erotic position hiding the excessive parts. Both were hedgehogs. The male of a dark grey in top shape. He'd put Knuckles muscular body to shame. As the female is a deep mahogany with an hourglass figure. Amy was a little jealous of her body. She couldn't stop staring at the front cover.

She was so embarrassed. Her hands try to put the book back onto the shelf. As she slides it half way, her hands start to shake. Glancing her eyes to the right. Trying so desperately to erase the images of the cover in her mind. The book had to be put away. Sweat start to form on her forehead. Fingers clench the book in a vice grip. She's a virgin and has yet to land herself a boyfriend. The word sex was foreign to her. So dirty, raw, and down right wrong. But her curiosity gets the better of her. She lost her will to be rid of the book and takes it. As she opens the book to skim some pages, her face was redder than before. The book wasn't joking about the 365 sex positions. Every page as the hedgehog pair in positions that her brain tries to take in.

Some of which the need to be flexible is required or some that made no sense. Each image has a paragraph of set position and what's best for pleasure. Though what caught Amy's attention was their faces. How deep of emotion they express. Of pure ecstasy and bliss. Amy was speechless. She's a female teen with little to no romantic experience. The fabrication beyond hugs and kisses threw her mind in a loop. What didn't help that she was imagining her and Sonic in set positions. Amy bites her bottom lip from screaming. Set images flood her mind got her riled up. Her face was bright red, body starting to get too warm, legs become weak, and her breathing was getting heavy.

Amy was so into the book, she didn't notice that Perci was standing next to her. Perci calls out to Amy and gains her attention. Amy jumps as her face was still red. Slapping the book with a loud snap. Amy's fur stands on end in surprise. Hiding the book behind her back.

"You okay Amy? You're face is red." Perci asks.

Amy's eyes dart all over the place. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was hoping her friend couldn't hear it.

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine!" Amy stumbles her words in fear. Hoping Perci doesn't question the book in her hands.

"Okay then...if you say so." Perci speculates Amy's change in behavor but drops it for now.

As the girls find more books that they wanted to get, Amy waits for them to be outside. Once the coast was clear. She pays for the sex book in embarrassment. The mobian at the desk didn't say anything but smiles. Amy didn't know what was more scarier. That this lady wasn't saying anything about the book Amy's purchasing or how the look on everyone's face if they find out about it. Amy can't believe she's buying this book. She grabs it and runs once the payment was made. Amy runs to her hut in embarrassment. Screaming to Sticks and Perci that she'll catch up with them later. Lying about some errands she needed to do. Perci and Sticks just look at each other in confusion and shrug shoulders.

Amy makes it to her hut in minutes flat. Thank the world that she's a fast runner. Nobody was able to tell the book in her hands. She was a pink streak through the village. Closing the door, shutting the blinds, and sitting on her purple couch. She knows her friends are still out and about. So nobody will be stopping by for a couple of hours. She throws the book onto the coffee table and stares at it. Unknowingly of what to do with the thing. She's very tempted to return the sex book and pretend its existence isn't there. But her mind and curiosity gets the better of her.

She looks around her hut for a paper and pen. Writing a note to place on her door. She was highly interested on reading the thing but not near public eyes. Oh her nerves were all over the place. Her cheeks still stained in red. Going into a few drawers to find her music player and headphones. If she's going to read the book, she'll do it where nobody will find her. The distance needs to be really far off from public eyes. Tapping the note on the door and heads out with book and player in hands.

'Not home. Be back in a couple of hours or so. -Amy R.'

With that, Amy storms off in a random direction to read her newly purchased book in private. Looks back every few minutes on making sure that no one was following her.

On the far side of the island, Amy found a nice shady spot in some trees. It wasn't in thick forestry or an open plain. The location has large trees that could be three times bigger than Knuckles width and ten stories tall. Boulders that were big enough to hide. Some caves that glow in a bright purple from the inside. The trees leaves were big enough to block some of the suns raises and a light breeze could be felt through the air. Amy was far enough to were sonic and the others couldn't reach her, unless they want to trek a few hours of aimlessly wondering on the island. She makes sure nobody was around to see her. Once satisfied, she finds a spot near the large rock and a tree are a few feet from each other. Enough space for her to be lying down on the grass. She sits against the tree with the book on her lap. Placing the earphones in her ears to block the outside world. She plays her favorite tunes and starts to read the book. Page by page.

Each paragraph gives an explination of the positions for both male and female rolls. Amy's face was red as her body was become heated. Her head tilts to the side by the images. Wondering if anyone could be this flexible. She wonders if she could do these. She looks out and thinks to herself.

"I must be out of my mind trying this...well I did buy this thing. Eh why not? It's not going to kill me." Amy speaks to herself. Shrugs her shoulders in doing so.

Placing the music player on her waist bandages. She flips through some pages to find the odd positions of the pictures. Finding one to start with. It's one where the male holds the female by the hips as she bends backwards. Her hands touch the ground. The male rams into her to intensify the sensation and the blood rush. Placing the book on the ground to start.

She does a basic handstand and paces two steps forward. Gloved hands take in the sudden cold temperature from the hard surface. Pink shoes make contact to the rock with a light tap. Arching her back, in a way of an half bridge. Amy glances at the image again to mimic the pose. When set in place, she looks at herself.

Confused on why this was a posture for such act. "How is this comfertable for that?" She speaks out to herself.

Making contact to the ground by her feet. Back into straight up posture and looks at the book again. Picking it up and looks for another pose. She more curious of the positions that the pleasuring part of the notes. Though still her face was bright red. Not gotten over the sexual imagery and it's explisive content.

She then does another hand stand but splits her legs in the air. Making a straight line at each side. Then slightly goes down to her chest on the ground. Her elbows and arms hold her up. The guy would be standing behind the woman and raming her. Going in at a downwards angle. Amy's feet fall on the ground near her face. Then pulling her upper torso into the air. Doing a full front flip with her body.

"Okay two down...what else is there to try?" Amy speaks out loud and flips through more pages.

Little did she know, she had an audience. Amy was too into her own little world to realize. It was someone who she hasn't seen for a few months. Crimson eyes watch in curiosity. At first the figure looks at Amy in anger, ready to fight. Since she's always with that blue fool. But he was nowhere to be seen. Also lacking the fox, echidna, and her badger friend. It appears Amy is by herself. The figure was confused on why but stays quiet.

He came back from a long run from the rocky cliffs and earthy ground. Using his hover skates to go at sonic speeds. Letting the wind blow through his red streaked quills. Letting the rush flow through his veins. Enjoying the lone wolf life style. As he was approaching his usual cave with purple glowing markings on the walls that he's been calling home. Noises was heard from the distance. Being on high alert, he creeps closer to the edge of the large bolder. At least thirdy feet away from the set noises.

"I must be out of my mind trying this...well I did buy this thing. Eh why not? It's not going to kill me."

The voice was female. He recognized it from his past encounters with Sonic. He peeks his head out to see the pink female leaning against the tree. She was looking into this book. He couldn't make out the cover or title but it was black with pink writing. Her ears were covered by the earphone that was connected to the little grey thing on her waist. Her hearing was closed off by the earphones.

She then does a hand stand and curves her back onto the large bolder. Pink shoes make a light tap on the rock as her eyes glue on the book below her.

"How is this comfertable for that?"

The black male stares at her with tons of questions in mind. He had no idea what she was talking about. It was a more of fascination, confusion, irritated, and wonder type of questions. He didn't know why she was bending like that. It also got him curious too. Showing her flexibility without seeing him. He was tempted to confront her but stays put. Watching from a distance.

She did another type of pose. Doing a split in the air while her chest was on the ground. Crimson eyes drink in her figure as he feels a weird vibe within himself. Pushing it away in annoyance. He can feel his face get hot as his eyes skim her body in such an oddly appealing pose. It threw him off on why he liked it. He remembers fighting her months ago. From her hurling the hammer on the ground hard near his body, feeling the vibrations through his feet too picking her up and throwing her to his left. As if she was a plush toy a child no longer wanted.

She then push her feet forward to touch the ground next to her head. Doing a deep arch bridge then flings her upper half up in a fron flip. Her quills fly back from the force. She picks up the black book and flips through some pages.

"Okay two down...what else is there to try?"

Just then a gust of heavy wind go by. Taking a surprising gasp from the cool air. Amy's hands loose grip on the book. The wind picks it up and sends it flying into the sky. Amy turns her head to watch it go. Her face was in surprise and horror. She dreads if somebody would find it before retrieving it.

Shadow watches the book fly in the air past him. The thing goes by the huge trees, flapping in the heavy winds. He then turns to see Amy's face. He took notice that it was really red. Almost the same shade as his stripes. Her eyes read surprise and horror. He though she notice him. Getting ready for an attack. Getting into a fighting stance. About to make a move till a pink streak zooms past his vision. Shadow stands there and blinks for a few seconds. Unknowingly what to make of the situation. She just runs past him after a book. It crosses his mind that she hasn't seen him. Her face replays in his mind. Taking in the detail of the redness on her face and the odd poses she did. Making up his mind he treks after the female. Starting his hover skates and follows her trail.

"Shit! If someone finds that before me, I'm in some serious trouble!" Amy screams out as she runs after the book. The wind was taking it pretty far into the light forestry.

Shadow's ears hears her swearing to herself. Taken back at her foul language but finds it amusing. Smirking as he skates behind her. Making sure to keep some distance between the two. She has yet to notice his presence.

Had enough running, Amy summons her large hammer and uses it to launch herself into the air. The force from her speed as she slams the hammer on the ground, sends her flying. Leaving the hammer behind as her body is flung into the air at a fast rate. Her hand grips the book with ease. But was cut short when a large tree comes close to her. On instinct, she grips the large branch and makes some flips around the thick bark. The book drops in mid flip downwards. Gravity taking it to the ground. Amy uses her legs to hold onto the thick branch and grabs the book yet again with one hand. She sighs in relief that the book was unscathed. Staying up in the tree for a few minutes to regain her composure.

Meanwhile Shadow witness the whole act from afar. Having no words to describe it, his eyes glue to her in a trance. Never has he seen someone move like that. Not even Sonic could make movements that fast.

Amy takes notice she a few feet off the ground. Taking in the distance and makes a decision. No obstacle were in the way so she lets go of the branch and falls. Curling her body in a large ball but not spinning as fast. Doing graceful flips till she reaches the grass below. Then does two summer salts. Sitting on the ground as her legs rest on each side of her form. Bent back at the knees. Placing her hand on her chest with a loud sigh of relief. Her other hand holds the book and stares at it. Semi glares at the thing.

"If I'd knew you'd be this much of a pain, I wouldn't have paid for you in the first place." Her ears semi fold back in anger. She also took notice her music player and earbuds have fallen. Well so much for an easy afternoon.

"Great now I have to find that damn music player too. What else can go wrong?" Getting irritated by the minute. She screams in her head of wanting piece in the world for five minutes.

As she talks to herself, Shadow saw this grayish looking thing with earphones. It's the thing that was attached to her waist. Is that what she's calling a music player? Shadow has never used one before. He picks it off the thick grass. Holding it in his gloved hand. Inspecting the thing in mild curiosity. As he did this, Amy jogs past him yet again to find the missing device. Still unaware of his presence. Shadow skates after her form.

Amy picks up her hammer and poofs it away. Well one thing found. She was still looking for the music player. Keeping a firm grip on the book. Making sure it didn't fly away again. Returning to the large bolder and trees. She searches for the thing all over the place. Still can't find the music player. This purple glowing light emits near her. Amy didn't notice the cave before. Maybe the player flew in here? She takes causious steps into the cave. It had a steep downward sloap but the cave didn't go far.

She enters in wonder. The images were foreign that had figures. None of which she recognized from the ancients texts. It was a whole different language. She walks towards the walls. Using her free hand to lightly graze the glowing images. Lost in her mind. Though her face was still beet red as her body was emitting a warm scent. She was unaware of this.

Shadow reached to his cave again that day to see Amy walk into it. He wasn't happy about it. She's barging into his territory without consent. Shadow strides to the opening. Watching her figure go further into the cave. Then stops to stare at the wall markings. Her back was facing his direction. Her small hand reaches for the markings. Lightly touching them. Shadow takes in her form. He notice the book is still in her hold. He was high curious of the book. It's the reason why Amy was out here in his territory and creating poses of which intrigued him.

Amy still didn't notice him after all this time. Shadow was getting fed up with this. He folds his arms. Staying at the entrance to block her only escape. Finally making his presence known towards the pink hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?"

Amy jumps with a loud squeak. She wasn't expecting another mobian in the area. What scared her that she didn't notice his presence at all. She turns to stare in shock towards the stripped male. His arms folded as he stands at the entrance. Staring down at her form. Amy's back was against the wall. Her face was still red from the book. Then it hit her, he might have noticed the book in her hands or her attempts at the poses! Amy glares at him as she summons her hammer. Ready to pick a fight. She knew he was more powerful. Since their last fight, she was thrown like a rag doll. But with the hammer she has a chance. She can't rely on Sonic this time. She was on her own. Shadow stares at her. Given no response he huffs in irritation. Taking small strides into the cave towards her. Amy got into a fighting stance, ready to attack. Shadow gets closer till reaches a few feet from her.

"I'll only repeat this once more. What are you doing here?" Shadow sounded more menising that before.

The sound of his voice intimidated Amy slightly. Though she wasn't afraid of him. Without thinking, she swung her hammer towards his face. He teleports as she makes a break for the exit. Knowing she won't stand a chance. She also didn't want him knowing about the book and why she's out here. It's too embarrassing and it'll ruin her. About to reach the outside world with high hopes. Till Shadow appears behind her and shoves her back into the cave. Her back makes contact on the wall. Lightly stunning her. Shadow walks back to her as Amy regains her composure. Hunched over as she uses the cave walls for support. The impact took some wind out of her lungs. The book falls to the ground from the impact. Landing near Shadow's feet.

Shadow's eyes catch the book on the floor. While Amy was distracted, he picks it up. Curious on the thing she's been holding this entire time. The cover reads in pink cursive writing 365 sex position. With two hedgehogs, both genders going at it under the text. Shadow's face was speechless. His face slightly becomes red as he stares at the cover.

While he was distracted, Amy thought this would be a good time to run. Before she could act, she notice what was in his hands. Her face was redder than before, if possible. She can't believe he found out. She wanted to run and hide for the rest of her life. How embarrassed she felt can't compare to any of the close calls of her secret crush spilling out. She stood frozen against the wall.

Shadow then opens the book to glance at a few pages. He was taken back at the thing. He couldn't process any words for this new discovery. So this is why she was doing those...interesting poses. He glances at her face. She was redder than before. Ears fold back and cowards against the wall. Sweat starts to form on her forehead, and her heart beats so fast. She could hear it ringing in her ears. Now she regrets buying the book. She wish she could go back in time and never get it.

Then his mind makes a few connections. She was mimicking these poses out of curiosity. That explains her words earlier. He imagens her doing more poses. Some were interesting to the eyes. He never thought this way with anyone else, not even Amy for that matter. But this book and her choice of actions earlier has proven him otherwise. Don't get him wrong, he was interested in her body angles not in any romantic relations. This just hightens his interests even more. Though what threw him off was that he smells a sweet scent. It took him a few seconds to notice that it's coming from her. It was intoxicating to his nostrils. Silently taking in a deeper breath, inhaling the aroma. Implanting it into his mind and body as he exhales through his teeth.

Staring at the female with a sudden hunger in himself. It was as if his logical side was shut off and switch into an animalistic mode. Crimson eyes dilate, staring Amy down as if she's prey. Amy's eyes widen as his demeanor change. She couldn't read him. Taking in his face to see what's happening. Then one of his hands slam beside her head. His face was closer than before. Startling the pink hedgehog.

"So this explains those interesting poses you were making earlier." While holding the book to view in his other hand. Waving it slightly to gain her attention on set object.

Amy's face was redder than before. Staring at him in shock. He was watching her this entire time?! How come he didn't say anything or become noticeable to her? She wanted to hit him so hard with the hammer right now. She got so mad at him. Lifting her hand, about to strike his face. Shadow was quicker. Within seconds he grabs her wrist. Not taking any chances, he grabs the other and holds them against the wall. Both hands above her head in one hand. His body gets even closer. One of his legs stands between hers. Bodies almost touching. Shadow was much stronger than her. Amy tries to wiggle free but looses energy at her failed attempts.

She wanted to scream out for help or at least hurt his ears. But that'll only get her in more hot water. For one thing, Amy is by herself here. She did bring the comunicater device but can't use it. Her hands are being held up. Also she didn't want her friends knowing the reson of why she's here. Though stunning Shadow's hearing would give her a few seconds of freedom. It'll only piss him off more. Amy's seen what Shadow's cabable of when pissed beyond belief. She doesn't want to be on the recieveing end of that. Also with him having teleporting abilities, she's at a disadvantage. No mater what Amy tries, she'll get some serious backlashing in the end. She tried to come up with other plans but all seem to end in failer.

Shadow noticed at Amy wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes shift to the side in thought. Staring at nothing particular. He takes a good look at her face. A deep red blush on her cheeks, lips parted slightly by taking irregular breaths, small beads of sweat fall down her forehead, and this sweet smell emitting of her fur. Taking in the scent once again, it's more define than before. Shadow's fur stood on ends. His body tingles in the sensation as the scent travels around him. The grip on his animalistic traits tightens deep within. Logical thinking and reason fade into nothing. Crimson eyes darken as they stare at her neck. Showing from her short quills and clothes opening. It looked inviting to him. Like a moth to a flame. Slowly moving towards her neck. His nose pokes at her warm pink fur and quills. Eyes close as he takes in another breath of the aroma. It was intoxicating.

Without thinking he burries himself into Amy's neck. Trying to engulf himself in it. It calms his inner mind. Taming itself for further goals at the moment. While Shadow was in la la land on Amy's scent, Amy was having a tough time trying not to kick him. She was frozen in fear and shock of what Shadow is doing. Never has Sonic became this close to her before. Feeling his muzzle against hers as his nose touches her fur. Feeling his deep breaths on her already heated skin. She didn't know why he was doing this.

Hands make fists against the cold stone walls, the purple hues on the cave walls make his black fur glow, his musky scent fills her nose. Taking in the aroma emitting off him was something she's never smelled before. Sonic's scent wasn't this strong or this inviting. Instinctively Amy tilts her head more to the left. Giving Shadow more access to her neck. She didn't know why her body was doing this. Her mentality tried to fight this invisible force. This battle of animal instinct vs mentality and logic. Trying all her might to push herself on wanting to flee. Run and never look back. Though the thoughts become faded memories. Her mentality falls as her animalistic side takes control for once.

It takes all of her body functions and makes sure there's no resistance. Amy's eyes close as Shadow's scent fills her nose and mind. Taking in a deep breath and slowly exhales. In doing so deep within her throat makes this noise like call. Low enough to fill Shadow's ears. Her body was calling out to the male before her. Her animal side has caused her body to go into this heat like trance. It reaches towards the black hedgehog in a need that only he can give. Shadow's eyes open and glances at her eyes through her quills. Emerald and Crimson lock on. Staring at each other. Amy's face becomes a red hue of desire as her eyes scream 'take me'. Shadow takes that as an invitation and goes for the kill. Nuzzling into her neck. Using his canine to lightly graze her untouched fur. His hand grips her wrists. Making sure she wasn't getting away.

Without warning, Amy maneuvers her legs to wrap around Shadow's waist. Startling the male of set action. Their lower halfs make contact which causes them to give out a moan. Shadow's body was tense from the sudden move but rolls into it like a natural. Pink ankles lock in place to keep him there. Her body doesn't want him to leave. The hedgehog pair give into the animalistic desires.

Just as it was getting somewhere, Shadow's ears perk up. Taking in the outside noises. It was footsteps coming towards them. Shadow had a hunch of who it was.

"Ohhhhhh Shadow!"

Shadow shows his canines in anger. His body become stiff and ready to mangle the intruder. It was the fool of a doctor. The timing was so bad. Shadow mentally screams 'Not Now You FOOL!'. Shadow growls in irritation. Amy on the other hand was frozen in place. Knowing it was Eggman on the way. She knew not of how he got here or know this location. But with him coming closer, scared her. He was going to witness something that would scare her to the core. She didn't want him here. Her heart stopped beating for a split second in fear. It didn't help that Shadow was angry and growls next to her ear. She could tell he was ready to flick some serious pain on Eggman. By his grip on her wrists tightens and his body become more tense and rigid.

As he got closer, Shadow was ready to hurt the man. His eyes glance at Amy to see fear all over her face. His animal side was yelling to kill the intruder but something else was telling him to hide and calm the female in his arms. He followed set order and moved them. Within seconds he hurls both Amy and himself in a curve of the cave. Around the mound he normally leans on to find a deep and darker side of the cave. Making the movement quick and quiet as possible. He didn't know why he followed this order. But it worked on calming Amy.

Amy was placed on another wall with Shadow against her. Her legs grip his waist as her arms rest on his shoulders. Shadow had one hands by her head as the other still had the book in hand. His face was inches from hers. His eyes stare at Eggmans silougett on the caves walls. Of where they were a few seconds ago. Shadow then leans his face towards her chin. Curving himself to land his lips upon her neck. Unlike before he starts to leave licks and light kisses. Amy's voice gives a very light whisper of a squeek. Her body bucks at his sudden attack. Shadow grins at this. Still staring at Eggmans shadow and desides to tease Amy.

"I suggest you keep quiet." Shadow whispers into her fur.

Amy breaths heavily from his teasing. The punk was doing it on purpose. Amy mentally growls at him...jerk.

"Unless you want to be spotted by Eggman?"

"Shadow, you home?" Eggman calls out in a fan boy type manor. Still wanting Shadow to join team eggman again.

Eggman takes a few steps into the cave. Looking around for the set hedgehog. He was normaly here or at the rocky cliffs. Eggman went to the cave first. Shadow would be here most of the time.

Unknown to Eggman Shadow is here. Eggman was on the other side of the wall from the two hiding hedgehogs. Amy has no interest to stop or be seen by anyone. All her body desired the male holding her down. Her voice was locked away. Making sure to keep quiet, though it's difficult with Shadow attacking her neck. It's one of the few weak points of a mobian's body. Amy remembers reading it in the book. Amy didn't know what's worse. That Shadow is teasing her while Eggman is only a few feet away or the adrenaline from almost getting caught. It scared her and yet it's such a turn on.

Then Shadow had an idea. He wanted to watch her squirm in his hold. He was confused on why but did it anyway. The hand that was holding the book, puts it on a ledge near them. Setting it down gently. Then using the free hand to go under her pink dress. Large digits grazes between her legs. Taking notice of how soaked the fabric was. Shadow made a deep moan in his throat. Amy's body jolts of the foreign touch. Then shoves one finger in her body. Mentally takes in of how tight and wet she was. Amy bites her lower lip to force herself to not scream out. Her hips buck in his palm. It felt big and yet so good. She never felt this good before. Sure helping others in need or saving the day gave her happiness but what Shadow is doing to her was a whole nother level of good. Those days are nothing compared to now. Shadow smirks at her reaction. Trying so desperately to keep a low profile. He watches her squirm as his finger starts to pump and wiggle. Amy's legs grips harder on him.

A pleasuring chill travels up his spine. He didn't know what was more pleasing. Watching her squirm in pleasure or the thrill of almost being caught in such act. It's an adrenaline rush that sets him over the edge. Then Amy did the unthinkable. She whispers his name in a blissful moan into his ear. Without realizing, she sets him off. No warning given, he slips his finger out and moves her underwear to the side. Not waiting any longer. He angles himself on her drenched opening and slides in with ease. Amy was about to scream as her mouth open slowly. Shadow takes notice and slams his own lips onto hers. Shutting her up before she could speak. He didn't want the doctor to spot him as mush as her. They wanted him to leave immediately.

Amy's eyes close as his tongue glides on her. Taking in her first kiss and first intimate moment all at once. It was almost too much to bare. Amy's hands grip his head. Forcing him closer if possible. Finger graze his skull and a striped quills in her hand with a vice grip. Causing the male to go into a frenzy.

As Shadow enter her inner walls. He was hit with immense pleasure. It was almost too much for the male to handle. He never felt this great in his life. If he knew this feeling existed, he'd done this long ago. She was tight as her mushy walls felt fantastic on his member. She was drenched to the core. It was effortless when he entered. His eyes watch her reaction of pure bliss. Her mouth was widening to scream. He forces them closed as he kisses her. Tongue and all. He wasn't about to let this end from her screams. Shadow felt so much pleasure with one thrust, he almost gave in.

Amy felt filled as his member was fully in. She could feel this light skin touching her butt as her pelvis touches his. She couldn't make any words of how fantastic this felt. Feeling no pain from the sudden intrusion. She takes in his massive size. He was bigger than she imagined. Sonic, Eggman, her friends, all become an after thought. She cared little about everything other than Shadow and this pleasure between her legs. Even willing to be exposed by Eggman who is still a few feet away, though still terrified of set thought.

Then Shadow moves back slowly and slams back into her walls. The tip was only in when he pulls back. When he did this, Amy thought Shadow was about to leave. But that disappears when he reenters. Filling her whole once again. Amy had to suppress everything within her being to not moan in bliss. Her hands and legs grip Shadow's body so hard, it might leave bruises. Shadow didn't mind. He knew Amy was scared to be seen by Eggman. Because he'd tell Sonic and then some fights would go down between the two males. Shadow could care less. He was enjoying this moment of bliss.

Eggman scratches his head in confusion. "Odd he'd be here normally. Maybe he's at the cliffs on a run or something?"

As Eggman talks to himself and thinks, he doesn't know Shadow is actually a few feet from him. Though occupied with Amy at the moment. Shadow moves his hips at a slow pace. Starting easy for the pair. Amy muffles the moans through her nose when he buries himself in her. The air emitting through her nose falls on his face. Her voice vibrates on his lips. Shadow's ears hears Amy's muffles of blissful cries and Eggman's voice.

"I'll check the cliffs or if Sonic seen Shadow lately?"

With that Eggman leaves the cave and rides off towards in the distance. Still unaware of what was happening near him. He had no idea.

With the coast clear, Shadow frees their lip contact. Amy moans out so loud that it gave pleasing chills in Shadow's body. Taking in the close call that almost got them caught. Shadow then grips her hips and plows her. Going full force, not holding back. Getting tired of the slow pace for what seemed like forever. Amy was bouncing against the wall with each thrust. Amy's eyes stay closed as she drowns in the bliss. Shadow takes in the sight before him. Watching her scream in pleasure.

As the thrusts continue, Shadow felt Amy become tighter. Grunts or moans out from the feeling. Shadow couldn't help himself. Thrusting even harder to intensify the feeling. Amy felt a rush build in her abdomen. Like something was about to burst. It didn't take long for her to relieve it. Amy's eyes open wide at the ceiling of the cave. Seeing white flashes in the air that blurs her vision. Her hands grip Shadow's head and bury his face into her chest. Screaming to the heavens from the burst.

Shadow felt a rush of warmth as her inner walls squeeze the ever life on his member. Taking in the feeling of a rushed waterfall all over felt too good. Then his face makes contact on her chest. His ears listen to her screaming out. Her fingers claw at his skull and legs squeeze his hips. Shadow continued to plow her through this experience. He felt her pulsing on him. As he thrusts through it, Amy was in a frenzy. It becomes too much for him to continue. She was too tight and the feeling was too much. With a rush of energy, he buries himself deep as he can. A flow of bliss goes through his body as he fills her. Taking note of this feeling. Clenching his teeth as his voice makes a loud grunt. Amy moans in surprise from this sudden burst. She could feel this hot liquid inside of her. He pulses the load in her till no more. Suddenly his legs felt weak and drops to the cool ground. Amy lays on the ground in a pool of sweat. Panting hard as her body shakes in nerves. Neither hedgehog could speak about what just happened. It was in the heat of the moment thing.

Shadow then grabs the book on the wall. Lightly holding the thing as he reads the cover again. Understanding the text more as he compares it to what just happened. He opens the book again to see hundreds of posses of the act. Some caught his attention. He then peeks at Amy next to his feet. She lays on her side facing him. A deeps red shade across her face, panting from their actions, sweat falling off her fur, and her pink quills and fur slightly uneven. Her eyes remain closed as her body shakes. He also notice this oozing liquid between her legs that's falling on the ground. His face was red as he takes in the sight before him. Knowing that he did this to her. He felt some sort of satisfaction watching this.

He wasn't done just yet. He was ready to go again. The idea sounds nice. Wanting to feel that pleasure again. Taking a few pages in to notice a particular position. It was a male holding a female while standing. Her upper torso was bent backwards to have her hands touch the ground. Remembering Amy replicated the pose earlier. He smirks down at her form. Wanting to give this a try. Placing the book back on the wall. Shadow grabs Amy on the ground and holds her up. While doing this, Amy comes down from her pleasure high.

After laying on the ground for a few minutes. She takes in the feeling of something dripping out of her. She couldn't see what it was because of how tired her body felt. Her limbs shake from the cool ground. Her breathing starts to come back. Then felt hands on her body. Lifting her up against Shadow again. She looks at him to see him smirking at her. His eyes glow in desire. Amy knew what he wanted.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Amy nearly screams at Shadow.

"Round two." Shadow said in a dark seductive tone.

With that Shadow removes Amy's clothes in seconds. Not ripping them but more of using speed to get rid of them. Amy squeaks in the process. All of the material fell on the ground around them. Then places her in the position he desiered and enters her again. Amy's hands hold her head off the ground. Not giving her time to react. Feeling him fill her yet again caused her to moan out. Her body reacts to his thrusts. She looks at his legs to notice the pose he puts her in. Mimicing the exact one she did earlier. Plowing in her without warning. Causing them to moan out as their hips make slap noises on contact. Shadow couldn't get enough of this.

As this goes on, Amy could feel the blood rush to her head. It was starting to hurt. Shadow noticed her discomfort and brings her up. He had to remove himself to place her front against the wall. Then arching her back to continue the thrusting. He was fucking her from behind. Using one of his hands to lift her right leg by the knee. Giving him more access inside her walls. Amy was a moaning mess. Shadow watches her body bounce on him as he thrusts harder. Going at this till he remembers a few other positions from the book.

Shadow moans as he pants. This was the best feeling he's ever done. Amy wasn't objecting this since she's not telling him to stop. Hell she was encuraging him on by moaning his name and screaming in bliss. Shadow got a kick out of it. Hearing his name in such a way from her fuels him on.

Grabbing her by the knees and lifts her up. She holds onto his head as she leans against his body. He thrusts harder into her in an upwards angle. Bending his knees slightly to give an extra push. Gravity helps bring her down every time. Shadow was having a riot with these new poses. It gave him this thrill of adrenaline that he never had before. Amy felt another explosion and releases it on him again. She grips his head and arms at the feeling. The whiteness that she saw before came back. Her voice was running with blissful moans.

She felt this kind of feeling at her opening when she goes down on him. She couldn't make out what it was but cared little of it. It was just something she felt every time they connect hips. Shadow felt her pulsing on him again. Then tried a different position. Where she was standing and doing a split. Holding her right leg as he rams in her at a sideways angle. Amy holds onto the cold rocks. Trying to keep her balance. Amy is flexible, Shadow will give her credit. How he was using force when thrusting into her felt amazing. Amy couldn't describe this. Her body wanted more. As she's about to cum again, something snaps within her mind. The animalistic side grew this urge to take control.

Amy's eyes glow in mischief. She gets her leg free and pushes him down on the ground. Shadow was too busy drowning in the feeling to notice her antics. Feeling him falling then hits the ground. In progress of exiting her inner walls. Before he could react, Amy sits on him. Shadow stares in shock at Amy while she smirks down at him. Leaning down to almost touch his ear. Her hands ruffle his chestfur and upper torso. Whispering seductively into his ear.

"My turn."

With that said Amy lightly guides his member at her entrance and slides on him with ease. Earning a moan from him as his head flies back. His hands grip her hips and thighs. Amy takes the drivers seat and starts bouncing on him. Her animal side took control of her body. Wanting release and domination. Getting tired of the submissive role.

Shadow was shocked that Amy was on him, let alone riding him. He couldn't say anything. It was just too good as she hops on his pelvis. Shadow eyes open and watch her work. Her hands grip his shoulders, her breats bouse along with her quills, eyes closed as she feels the pleasure, and her lower half engulfs him as she slams down. Watching in fasination and sickly enjoying her on top of him.

Hands hold onto her pink thighs with power and yet with a gentle touch of wanting no harm. Moving his black legs to bend. Placing his hover shoes on the ground and assists her. Guiding her on his member as she bounces on his lap. Amy's body felt like it was on fire. A burning need for satisfaction deep within herself. Shadow also shares this need within himself. Both hedgehogs wanting that bliss of oblivion again. Their bodies dance in a ritual of satisfaction. Both newbies to this unknown feeling but wanting more. As their eyes lock in, speaking through their facial expressions. Amy dives in to give a deep kiss. Shadow accepts it as her fingers bury into his black fur. His fingers grip her fur as he pounds harder into her.

Sweat falls as they move harder on each other. It was a never ending sexual wrestling match for who knows how long. Amy felt him pulse as Shadow feels her getting tighter. Knowing another climax was approaching. Shadow used his speed to throw her on the ground. Her back hits the ground by a light thud. Shadow immediately jumps her and fucks her senseless. Wanting to be the one who reaches them to sweet oblivion. It felt like hours but only minutes ticked by from his powerful thrusts. Amy was screaming Shadow's name as he was making her reach such heights. Driving him on as his hips started to become sore. He didn't care. The pleasure was blocking all other functions within his mind.

Amy's hands reach for his face. Shadow's eyes open to see her under him. She was a hot steamy mess as he continue his actions. It was too beautiful for words at this moment. His eyes drink in her pleasuring form. His ears listen to her moans of satisfaction and his name in such manor. His body feels her pulsing in need. Both enjoying this ritual that their animal side desire. Using her hands to guide his head down. She meets him halfway and kisses him. Drowning in the pleasure and it's sweet kisses. They both knew it was coming to an end.

The sun was setting, Amy's device was shaking from a caller, slapping of skin was filling the cave along with loud moans and grunts, two bodies fill each other till the last drop. Then just like Shadow's speed, Amy's climax hits hard. Ending the kiss to throw her head back. Her voice screams his name in pure ecstasy. Shadow could feel her walls squeeze him so hard, her walls pulse as a tsunami of warm liquid flows over his member. Just like that, Shadow shoots his load into her so hard, that he was sure that it was more than enough to fill her. The feeling was too great. His eyes dilate as they stare at her untouched neck. Then Shadow did the unthinkable.

He dove for her neck. Using his canines to leave a large bite mark into the curve. His sharp canines pierce her skin as the warmth of her blood touches his tongue. Amy's body jolts as he did this. It was too much for her. Feeling him fill her, bite her neck, and having her orgasm got her body into a frenzy. Toes curls as her fingers claw his back and quills. She cries his name again in bliss as she feels him. The hot liquid was overflowing her. Amy swore she saw the purple figures on the walls starting to dance.

As they come down on their high, Shadow lets go of her neck. Slowly raises himself on all fours as his eyes watch the female under him. Her head was facing to the side as she was panting hard. Eyes closed, face flushed in a deep red, and the look of pure ecstasy was all over her face and body language. Shadow's body then takes control over himself. His animalistic side was put to rest for now. Crimson eyes go back to normal. He was shocked and speechless. Taking in everything that has happened. Now he's taken Sonic's friend as a mate. Not only that, he also slept with her. Though what got him the most was how his name was being said from her. His face was redder than his stripped quills.

Then his body had a sudden urge to nuzzle her. He didn't argue because of his current state. His tongue starts to lick the mating mark. Amy was still panting from the activity. Shadow finishes and gets off of her. Pulling out as his cum flows out of her. The amount he put in her was more than enough to get her pregnant. He swears to chaos she doesn't carry his child. 'Well not yet at least.' That idea sits in his mind for a few long seconds. Confused on why he even thought that. Shadow then leans against the cave wall, trying to recollect his thoughts. His body felt satisfaction after the whole thing though a little exhausted. His eyes skim Amy's form. Still panting but her body shakes slightly. The warmth he gave was no longer near. The cool air and ground was dropping her body temperature. She was cold. Shadow sighs and picks her up. Well more of grabs her and sit her body on his lap. Her back was at his chest as he rests his chin on her head. Arms and legs around her form. Giving her body heat to prevent the cold temperatures around them.

Amy then opens her eyes. Being very tired from everything. Her mind replays the whole ordeal. Her face was redder than knuckles fur again. Then she notice the air was a lot warmer. Wait it wasn't the air, she was on Shadow's lap. She could feel his heart beating, small breaths through his nose, and the power through his limbs. Amy has no words to say. All she knew was she slept with Sonic's rival and it was amazing. To rub more salt onto the blue hedgehog's ego, she doubt he would be that good at this. After taking in all of what happened today, Amy tries to remove herself from Shadow. Though the male hedgehog wasn't in the mood to let go of her. Tightening his grip to prevent her from leaving.

It was a warming embrace. It sent her heart pounding in her chest. Relaxing her body into the males hold. Laying her hand back onto his form as her eyes close to collect her mind. Though she was confused of the situation and her changing emotions. She use to dislike him because of his attacks and previous alliance with Eggman but now it's different. Amy doesn't have feelings for him. Though her obvious crush on Sonic is now disappearing. Just thinking about the blue male wasn't making her heart soaring. On the contrary, it was his rival. She didn't know if the animalistic side caused this or just in the heat of the moment. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Whatever the case is, she needed to get home. It was getting dark and her device was going off on the floor. It must have fallen out of her clothes pocket as Shadow removed them. Vibrating on the cave ground for who knows how long. She couldn't recall. Though Shadow's embrace is inviting and peaceful, she needs to gather her things. Amy tried again and this time he lets her move. Amy dusts herself and grabs her clothes first. Putting on every thing and making sure it's on correctly. Then grabbing the communicator to see over twenty missed calls. Most from Sonic but some from Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks, also a few from Perci. Amy sighs knowing she'll get an earful from everyone later. Shadow eyes watch her every move. Curious on her reaction of the whole thing.

He watches her distress as the skies turn twilight. Placing the device away Amy started to walk out of the cave. Looking more confused. To be honest with herself. She has no idea how to get back. Having no memory of which direction she came from earlier in the day. Shadow took notice and helps the female. Who's now his current mate. She doesn't realize it yet but in do time. Shadow grabs the book that caused all of the trouble. Then picks up Amy in his arms bride style. Startling her in the process. Their eyes lock on each other for a few minutes. Then using his teleportation to her hut.

Amy opens her eyes to see her home. Shadow helped her home. That was nice of him. Shadow walks to the large purple couch and places her on it gently. As if she was a frail doll. Amy was taken back from this sudden change of behavior but doesn't say anything. She didn't want to piss him off. Though she had a feeling he won't be angry with her. That was a clear indication as Shadow sort of rubs his muzzle on her head. Amy's body takes it in and replies back. Burring her face into the curve of his neck. Taking in his male scent. She didn't know what came over her. No complaints or disliking of this action stopped them.

Shadow then stands back. Stares at Amy for a while. Amy smiles sweetly at him.

"Thank you for bringing me home Shadow." Thanking the male before her.

Shadow says nothing but nods. Amy tried to stand on her feet but was having difficulty. For some reason she felt fine earlier but now her legs almost gave in under her. Using the couch for leverage and tries to walk. Shadow watches Amy fails at walking. It amused him greatly. Feeling some sort of pride in himself. His smug smirk says it all. Amy tries to walk again but her legs fall. The ground was coming at her fast but she never made contact. She felt strong arms around her frame. Shadow helps her yet again. Holding her up to his body. Amy's face was red in embarrassment. Sure he's seen all of her but still it was embarrassing to Amy. Her arms hold onto Shadow for support. He holds her hips as Amy tries to walk yet again. Amy reaches her room to rest for the night. With Shadow still behind her all the way. Sure his body felt a little excited but it wasn't enough to repeat the actions. She's exhausted and that was enough proof for him. As Amy lays on her plush bed, she was fast asleep in seconds. Shadow was a little surprised that she was that tired. Taking this as his que to leave.

He rubs his hand on her quills once more. Causing the sleeping female to smile. As soon as he did this, he becomes scarce in the village. Teleports out of sight. Making sure nobody saw him there. The next day came as Amy wakes up. It was mid morning. Amy tries to get up but felt sore. Confused for a second as reality hits her hard. She had sex with Shadow and he took her home. Her face was red as the memory plays in her mind. Then she saw a book on a desk along with the music player. She completely forgot about them at the cave yesterday. Shadow must have brought them back for her. Thank goodness for that.

She then makes an attempt to her bathroom. Needing a shower immediately. Turning on the hot water to start it. As she stares at herself in the mirror. She took notice of two small holes on her neck. It looks fresh and had black with some red shading around it. Her fingers graze it, it made her body jump. This jolt feeling surprised her. Taking her fingers away. Not wanting to repeat the action. Trying to remember where this came from. Her eyes widen in shock. Shadow marked her. Amy flings back onto the wall of the bathroom. In so much shock, she was speechless.

It scared her knowing that Shadow marked her. Not only that, if Sonic ever found this out he'll try to kill him. Oh sweet chaos is isn't good. She takes the shower fast and gets changed. She can't get rid of it, it's permanent. She was happy knowing it was easy to hide. She takes the next few days like nothing happened. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all came to her in worry. Wondering where she went all day.

"Didn't you guys see my note on the door? I was out for a walk." Amy states. She had to lie to them, telling the guys about Shadow would only make things more complicated.

"We've been trying to contact you all afternoon Amy." Sonic says in concern.

"Sorry I left my communicator at home. I forgot about it." Amy lies again. Her guilty conscience will pay for this.

"Be more careful next time, Eggman could have attacked you." Sonic said.

Normally her heart would be pounding from his worrying but now it doesn't. It was sweet of him to care like this. It's a shame that Amy doesn't have her feelings for him anymore. Well they have moved onto another hedgehog. That reminds her to throw away those secret photos of Sonic in her home. How creepy.

"I'll keep that in mind Sonic, now who's hungry? I could go for a burger right now." Amy says as her stomach growls. Everyone smiles and laughs.

They all went to the burger joint and chatted. Then Sticks and Perci caught up with them. Sticks jumps on Amy in a hug. Spouting about some random things. Amy just laughs as she hugs her best friend. Perci helps them up and hugs her. Amy pulls the purple bandicoot aside and whispers to her. Of wanting to talk to her in private later. She nods as they all hang out the rest of the day.

"Can I come over later tonight Perci? I wanted to ask you some questions about some personal things." Amy asks the female bandicoot.

"That's not a problem Amy. I'll see you around the evening then." Perci smiles. She always gives a helping hand to her fellow friends, especially Amy. They became close friends over the past few weeks.

Later that evening, Amy then talks to Perci in her home. Sticks and the rest of the guys are back at their homes. Resting for the night. It nightfall outside as the village went quiet. The sound of the ocean and crickets in the grass was all anyone who was still awake could hear.

Amy tells Perci what happened and hands her the book she hid from her yesterday. Explaining everything to her. Perci was a very mature friend to Amy, she could help her in most situations. Of which Sonic and the others couldn't understand. Though Amy was having a hard time trying to keep her composure in check. Her voice was studdering along with her face being cherry red of embarrassment.

"This guy...Shadow, has marked you after playing around with him? May I see the mark?" Perci asks.

Amy nods as she allows Perci to move her dress top down. Loosening the strands on her shoulders. The straps hang low on her arms as her chest was more visable. Her shoulder become bare to the cool air in the house. Perci examines the mark. The holes were small but have black and red markings around it. It was clearly a mating mark. She's seen these before but on rare occasions.

"This is a mating mark, it's a very powerful one too." Perci states as he stares at it.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"It's a permanent marking that a guy has claimed you for himself. It's also a warning mark to other males to say away from you. If another male tries to claim you, Shadow would protect you and try to maul the poor guy. Making sure no other male can have you. Is this making sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Amy understands what Perci was saying.

Amy was taken back at this. Not only did Shadow mark her, he also made sure that no other male could have her. That scared Amy. She didn't know how to react to this whole thing.

"Oh I wanted to ask something."

"What's up?" Perci wonders.

"When I touched it this morning. I felt this jolt of energy through my body. I don't understand why?" Amy asks.

"Mind if I touch it Amy?" Perci wanted to see if it's true.

Amy nods as her head leans to the side. Perci lightly grazes the mark. The feeling of raw power flows on her fingers. Amy's body jolts in this energy as she jumps from the touch. Then suddenly a shine of light forms behind Amy. Gloved hands lands on the couch on each side of Amy's body. A loud growl was heard behind her. Perci jumps back from the sudden intruder. Amy slightly jumps from the male behind her. She knew immediately who it was. Shadow glares hard at Perci and growls at her. While in a protectively stance over the pink female.

"Wow, I didn't know it was true!" Perci says as she gains her barings.

Amy just stares at her confusingly. Shadow then lays his face into her neck and lightly nuzzles her quills. Using his scent to replace the female bandicoot lingering aroma on the mark. Amy tries to shove him off but her body reacts to him. Her face blushes from his touch.

"I assume this guys is Shadow." Perci states.

"Yes this is him." Amy says. Shadow places his hands on her bare shoulders and gives a light squeeze. Causing Amy to wither uner him.

"It's not common but if the mark is deep enough, you can call him out." Perci says.

"I don't get it?" Amy was confused.

"It's a way to contact your mate and bring them out towards you. It's like a phone call but through the mind and body. He responds to the mark being touched. Depening on who is touching it. He can tell who it is by sensing through the mind." Perci states.

"Like how I touched it. He becomes aggressive and defends off any attackers. Trying to protect you from harm of the foreign person. But if you touch it he responds to you in an affectionate manor and will be all over you. As he is demonstrating right now."

Amy takes in this new information. Though it was difficult to concentrate with Shadow holding onto her. Amy was liking this attention from him but was embarrassed that Perci was watching.

"It appears that book you bought has given you something life changing. Maybe this was meant to happen and a change of pace for you Amy. You couldn't chase after that blue hedgehog forever." Perci says with some cheer in her voice.

"You're right Perci, I do need some change in my life. Maybe for the better." Amy says as she leans into Shadow. While semi listening to the conversation, Shadow emmits a small growl deep in his throat. Low enough to where only Amy could hear it.

"As much as I like watching romance, I don't want you two going at it in my house." Perci says with a smirk.

Shadow ignores her but Amy was red in the face. Perci giggles as Amy gets a little irriated. With that Shadow teleports them to Amy's house. Getting tired of having attention on him. He didn't know who the female bandicoot was nor did he care. He just wanted to around his mate.

Amy looks at him and tries something. Being a curious mobian she is, she touches the mark. Watching Shadow's reaction. His eyes dilate as he advances on her. Amy walks backwards till her back touches a wall. Shadow leans over her and nuzzles into her neck. Hands roam her body as he lightly nibbles her skin. Amy was surprised on how accurate Perci was. Shadow was all over her in seconds. Amy didn't mind it. Her hands touch his fur. Giving into his touches and teething.

This was something Amy will have to get use too. Now that Shadow has marked her, she couldn't get rid of him. Though she highly doubts of wanting to leave. Maybe this was something she was looking for. It all started because of that sex book. Her curiosity gets the better of her sometimes.

"Yeah know, I'm interested of trying page fifty five." Shadow whispers into her ear.

Amy's face was red as she remembers what pose he was talking about. He was itching to try more of them. The ideas were endless in his mind. Becoming excited, Amy allows it. As the two hedgehogs mimic several pages from the book throughout the night. The book was well worth it on the end. Though Amy only had one question in her mind. Is there a volume two?

* * *

 **Note:** This is an alternative take on my other story Sonic Boom Crystal Crisis. I wanted to use this because of that little book Amy borrowed from Perci. Though I made some altercations around set book. I've seen and read the "365 Sex Position: A New Way Every Day for a Steamy, Erotic Year" book myself and man I was blown away. It gave me great material for my stories. Since most/all of them are sexual anyway. I wanted to use this sex book as an excuse for a one-shot. Hope this sets well with everyone. If not, it's one less smut idea to remake. I have several in mind. Smut is my thing after all, I'm a sucker for it.

Also helps that Shadow is back in season two of sonic boom. Though as usual they use him as a end season climax. I swear they love to shoehorn Shadow in that series because of his popularity and for the hell of it. It pisses me off but it's whatever. I used season two ending episodes when Shadow appears again and in his cave hideout/home for the setting. We get a little more out of him. Hope he makes more appearances if the series does continue.


End file.
